This invention relates to power tools for example hand-held power tools and bench-mounted power tools. The invention has particular reference to hand-held and bench-mounted power drills.
The efficient and economic use of power tools depends upon the correct selection of operating conditions. For example, in a power drill, the speed of rotation of the drill bit depends upon the drill size and the material of the workpiece upon which the drill is to be used.
It has been proposed to employ electronic means to determine the speed of the motor driving the tool holder of the power tool in accordance with information fed to the means by a user. Information may be fed via a keyboard with a plurality of keys, a selection of which has to be operated by a user to input the required information to the means.
Use of such power tools requires preliminary study of operating instructions and care when inputting information and this may inhibit the purchase of such tools by some potential users.